Heart to Heart
by AmyVS7
Summary: The curse has broken, Clyde is part of the gang once again. But have the events awoken something between Clyde and Rani? SPOILERS for 'The Curse of Clyde Langer'.


**The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Spoilers:** Series 5 – Episodes 3 & 4 'The Curse of Clyde Langer part 1 and 2'

**Pairing:** Clyde/Rani

**Summary:** The curse has broken, Clyde is part of the gang once again. But have the events awoken something between Clyde and Rani?

_I wrote this not long after Part 2 of the episode aired, I wasn't happy with the lack of Clyde/Rani by the end of that episode so I've played around with it and this is what I've come up with. Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Heart<strong>

The curse had been broken, but now Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani were out looking for Ellie. Then the man appeared and had told them that she had gone with the Night Dragon. Clyde was quiet on the drive home; Rani could barely get a word out of him. They soon arrived back in Bannerman Road.

Sky came rushing out of the house "Did you find her?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her little face.

"No, she's gone." Sarah Jane approached the young girl "Gone away, hopefully somewhere better."

"Will she be okay?" Sky asked, worriedly.

Clyde gave a small smile "Yeah...yeah she's a fighter, she'll be okay" Clyde hugged the young member of their team.

Sarah Jane then took Sky's hand and said "Come on, let's get inside."

"Do you really believe that?" Rani said, cautiously to Clyde, putting her hand on his arm.

Clyde looked at Rani and nodded his head "Yeah..yeah I do. She was a lot stronger than me, the sad thing is she's used to that life. She understands it better than I do."

Clyde headed into Sarah Jane's house, Rani watched Clyde go with a sad look on her face, but she soon followed him. They all gathered back into the attic.

"So" Sarah Jane turned to Clyde "What do you want to do now?"

"There's nothing we can do" Clyde sighed "I didn't even know her real name, she could be heading anywhere. No, we've got no chance." Clyde's emotions were threatening to bubble over, the look on his face showing how much this was all hurting him.

Sarah Jane and Rani spotted this immediately; Sarah Jane was quick to talk.

"Right Sky, shall we have pizza for tea?"

Sky looked quizzical "What's pizza?"

"You've never had pizza?!" Rani looked surprised "Well we need to sort that out don't we Clyde?" Rani turned briefly to Clyde who smiled "Yeah, why don't you make one?"

Sarah Jane smiled "Brilliant idea Clyde, come on you let's get to the kitchen."

Sky was eager to find out what pizza was and how to make it, but she stopped as she reached the attic door, noticing Clyde and Rani hadn't moved from their spot on the sofa. "Aren't you coming?"

Rani was about to answer her, but Sarah Jane was quicker "No...let's leave Clyde and Rani to chat, yeah."

"Yeah and you can surprise us with the pizza you've made when it's done" Rani encouraged her.

Sky smiled brightly "Okay" and it was as if she was skipping down the stairs, Sarah Jane followed behind her. Closing the door to the attic as she did.

Rani turned to Clyde "What's the betting Sarah Jane will set the smoke alarms off again?"

Clyde gave a small chuckle "More than likely." Then the room fell silent for a moment, Clyde looking down at his hands at where the splinter had been, but now there was no visible trace that it had even existed. Just like Ellie.

"Clyde..." Rani said tentatively "She's going to be alright, y'know."

Clyde sighed "I hope so. She doesn't deserve the hardship."

"Nobody does Clyde. I'm sure it'll work out for her wherever she's gone to."

"I didn't even know her that well...I mean I didn't even know her real name" he sighed "At the end of the day I was alone out there, no home, no one I really loved to come home to."

Rani moved closer to Clyde on the sofa and rubbed his arm "You must have been so scared?"

Clyde nodded, gazing into Rani's eyes "I can't even ..." he gave a shaky sigh, trying to hold back his emotions as he thought about what had happened.

"Hey" Rani said in concern, bringing him into a hug "Hey come here, it's alright."

A few moments later, Clyde pulled out of the embrace "I'm sorry Rani."

"Hey, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about. You've been through so much these past few days..." Rani took hold of Clyde's hand, willing herself not to cry as she thought of Clyde out there living on the streets "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you" she finished the sentence with tears in her eyes, which showed in her voice.

"Rani..." it was Clyde's turn to look concerned.

"Clyde I'm _so_ sorry...I'm _so so_ sorry for treating you so badly" she was sobbing as she spoke "You know I would _never_ have said what I did... if I had known what I was doing I..."

Clyde was quick to reassure her "Rani it's not your fault, I knew you didn't mean what you were saying. Come here" he brought her into a hug.

After a while Rani shifted positions so she was now cuddled up to Clyde, nestling her head in the crook of his neck as they sat closely on the sofa in silence for a while, just enjoying being close to eachother again.

"I thought about you a lot, y'know" Clyde admitted, quietly "When I was sat out on the streets, and it was chucking it down with rain, I was wondering if my life would ever get back to the way it used to be, all of us fighting aliens. It was such a lonely place out there, Rani. It made me realise how important you all are to me." He looked down at Rani who had been looking up at him, listening to his every word. "I missed you _so_ much."

Rani gave a loving smile "Not that I knew it, but I missed you too" Rani gave him a squeeze as she kept her arms around his torso, whilst Clyde kissed the top of her head.

Rani spoke, reminiscently "It was horrible...that curse, it felt like I was going mad. I was missing something _so much_ but I just couldn't figure out what it was. I felt so upset, but I couldn't understand why. I knew though whatever, or whoever, it was that I was missing...I knew it was important. So important."

"I hope we never have to go through anything like that again, I wouldn't want any of you to go through what I had to. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"It's all over now" Rani reassured Clyde "And none of us are going anywhere." Rani sat up properly so she could look at Clyde, she looked at him intently and the biggest smile erupted on her face "I'm so happy you're back" and she flung herself on him in a bone crushing hug.

Clyde laughed as he hugged her back "And I'm so happy to have you back to normal."

"What, even if that means you listening to me nagging for you to do your homework?" Rani asked, with a chuckle.

"Even that" Clyde laughed, and then said without thinking "After all, I love you."

Rani's eyes widened "What did you say?"

Clyde felt shocked by his own words, but it took him only a matter of seconds to realise that he really did mean it.

"I said, I love you Rani, as in...i'm _in_ love with you."

Rani didn't dare believe it "You mean that?"

Clyde had not felt so serious about anything in his entire life "I wouldn't say it unless I did...all of this curse stuff has brought it home to me how I feel. Rani ... it's you."

Rani hugged him tightly again before breaking out of the hug "I love you too."

Clyde and Rani then kissed for the first time, it felt so right, like it was meant to be.

...

Almost an hour later, Sarah Jane and Sky came back up into the attic, Sarah Jane holding a tray with the pizza on it.

"Pizza's up!" she said cheerily, only for her and Sky to stop in their tracks at seeing Clyde and Rani fast asleep, snuggled up together still on the sofa, their arms around eachother.

"Sarah Jane, why has Clyde got lipstick all over his mouth?"

Sarah Jane grinned mischievously, as she spotted it too "Sky, that's a very good question, one i'm sure Clyde and Rani will only be too happy to answer for us."

* * *

><p><em>2 fics in 2 days! Wow.<em>

_I'd love you to review! Please :D Thank-you for reading._


End file.
